17 Again (film)
| runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $136.3 million }} 17 Again is a 2009 American comedy film directed by Burr Steers. The film follows 37-year-old Mike (Matthew Perry) who becomes his 17-year-old self (Zac Efron) after a chance accident. The film also features Leslie Mann, Thomas Lennon and Michelle Trachtenberg in supporting roles. The film was released in the United States on April 17, 2009. Plot In 1989, 17-year-old Mike O'Donnell (Zac Efron) learns during the start of his high school championship basketball game his girlfriend Scarlet Porter (Allison Miller) is pregnant. Moments after the game begins, he leaves the game and goes after Scarlet, abandoning his hopes of going to college and becoming a professional basketball player. Nearly two decades later, Mike (Matthew Perry), now 37 years old, finds his life stalled. Scarlet (Leslie Mann), now his wife and mother of their two children, has separated from him, forcing him to move in with his geeky, yet extremely wealthy, best friend, Ned Gold (Thomas Lennon). He has quit his job after he is passed over for a promotion he deserves in favor of a younger female co-worker simply for being too old, and his high school-age children, 17-year-old Maggie (Michelle Trachtenberg) and 16-year-old Alex (Sterling Knight) want nothing to do with him. Later, while visiting his high school to reminisce, an encounter with a mysterious janitor (Brian Doyle-Murray) transforms Mike back into his 17-year-old self. After convincing Ned of his identity, Ned believes that Mike's transformation was caused by a mystical spirit guide who is trying to steer him on a better path. Mike enrolls in high school posing as Mark Gold, Ned's son, and plans to go to college on a basketball scholarship. As he befriends his bullied son and discovers that his daughter has a boyfriend, Stan (Hunter Parrish), who does not respect her and frequently torments Alex, Mike comes to believe that his mission is to help them. Through their children, Mike spends time with Scarlet, who notes his remarkable resemblance to her husband, but rationalizes it as an odd coincidence. Deciding to also try and fix his relationship with Scarlet, Mike begins to finish (under the pretense of getting "volunteer credit") all of the garden projects he abandoned as an adult. He does his best to separate Stan and Maggie while also encouraging Alex to be more confident so he can make the basketball team and go out with a girl he has a crush on named Nicole. Mike has difficulty resisting his desire for Scarlet despite the relationship's clear inappropriateness. Ned, meanwhile, begins to pursue the school's principal Jane through increasingly extravagant stunts in order to win her affections, which she adamantly rebukes. After Mike and Alex help win a basketball game, Mike throws a party at Ned's house while he is out on a date with Jane. When Scarlet arrives to reprimand her children for attending a party, Mike shows her that Alex has finally managed to get together with his crush, leading Mike and Scarlet to have an intimate conversation where Mike accidentally tries to kiss her. Disgusted, she storms off as Mike tries unsuccessfully to explain his true identity. On the day of the court hearing to finalize Scarlet and Mike's divorce, Mike makes one last attempt to win her back (as Mark) by reading a supposed letter from Mike. He states that although he couldn't set things right in the beginning of his life, it doesn't change the fact that he still loves her. After he exits, Scarlet notices that the "letter" is actually the directions to the courtroom and she begins to grow curious. As a result, she postpones the divorce by a month. Frustrated that he could not salvage his marriage, Mike decides to once again pursue a scholarship and move on with a new life. During a high school basketball game, Mike reveals himself to Scarlet. As Scarlet runs away, Mike decides to chase her down, just like he did in 1989, but not before handing the ball off to his son. Mike is then transformed back into his 37-year-old self, and reunites with Scarlet. As Mike prepares for his first day as the new coach at his children's school, Ned, who has successfully started a relationship with Jane, gifts him a whistle, both happy with their new starts in life. Cast * Matthew Perry and Zac Efron as Mike O'Donnell: Perry portrays Mike at age 37, while Efron portrays Mike at age 17 in the opening flashback to 1989 and after Mike has undergone his magical transformation. * Leslie Mann and Allison Miller as Scarlet Porter-O'Donnell: Mike's wife and the mother of his children. Mann plays Scarlett as an adult and Miller plays the teenaged Scarlett in the opening scene. * Michelle Trachtenberg as Maggie O'Donnell: Mike and Scarlet's daughter. * Hunter Parrish as Stan: Maggie's aggressive boyfriend. * Sterling Knight as Alexander O'Donnell: Mike and Scarlet's son. * Thomas Lennon and Tyler Steelman as Ned Gold: Mike's best friend. Lennon plays the adult Ned, while Steelman portrays Ned in the opening flashback. * Melora Hardin as Principal Jane Masterson: principal of the high school that Maggie, Alex and the rejuvenated Mike attend. She is also Ned's love interest. * Jim Gaffigan as Coach Murphy: the high school basketball coach who has been there for at least 20 years. * Kat Graham, Tiya Sircar and Melissa Ordway as Jamie, Samantha and Lauren: the three girls who continually try to impress Mike. * Josie Loren as Nicole: the head cheerleader and Alex's crush. * Nicole Sullivan as Naomi: Scarlet's best friend *Margaret Cho as Mrs. Dell: a teacher * Brian Doyle-Murray as The Janitor: the magical figure or guardian angel who makes the transformation possible. Reception Critical response The film received mixed reviews. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 56%, based on 145 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "Though it uses a well-worn formula, 17 Again has just enough Zac Efron charm to result in a harmless, pleasurable teen comedy." Flixster On Metacritic, the film has a score of 48 out of 100, based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Roger Ebert gave the film 3 stars out of 4. Box office The film was predicted to take in around $20 million in its opening weekend. Opening in 3,255 theaters in the United States and Canada, the film grossed $23,722,310 ranking #1 at the box office, with 70% of the audience consisting of young females. By the end of its run, 17 Again grossed $64,167,069 in North America and $72,100,407 internationally, totaling $136,267,476 worldwide. Soundtrack 17 Again: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on April 21, 2009, by New Line Records. Track listing # "On My Own" by Vincent Vincent and The Villains # "Can't Say No" by The Helio Sequence # "L.E.S. Artistes" by Santigold # "Naïve" by The Kooks # "This Is Love" by Toby Lightman # "You Really Wake Up the Love in Me" by The Duke Spirit # "The Greatest" by Cat Power # "Rich Girls" by The Virgins # "This Is for Real" by Motion City Soundtrack # "Drop" by Ying Yang Twins # "Cherish" by Kool & The Gang # "Bust a Move" by Young MC # "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins Additional music credits * "Kid" by The Pretenders * "Nookie" by Limp Bizkit * "The Underdog" by Spoon * "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup * "Push It Fergasonic (DJ Axel Mashup)" by Fergie, Salt-n-Pepa, JJ Fad The orchestral score was written by Rolfe Kent and orchestrated by Tony Blondal. It was recorded at Skywalker Sound. References External links * * * * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s coming-of-age films Category:2000s fantasy-comedy films Category:2000s high school films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:2000s romantic fantasy films Category:2000s teen comedy films Category:2000s teen romance films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic fantasy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:American teen romance films Category:Body swapping in films Category:Coming-of-age comedy films Category:Coming-of-age romance films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Burr Steers Category:Films set in 1989 Category:Films set in 2009 Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Rapid human age change in fiction Category:Teen fantasy films